rhapfandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Spradlin
Kim Spradlin is the winner of Survivor: One World, a frequent guest on Rob Has a Podcast, and the third place finisher in Miss Survivor 2013. Bio Kim started the game on a tribe of all women, and was brought into the majority alliance with Alicia Rosa, Chelsea Meissner, Kat Edorsson, and Sabrina Thompson. She was able to mantain control of the alliance and, after the swap, formed a secondary alliance with Jay Byars, Michael Jefferson, and Troyzan Robertson. At the merge, she chose to side with the women once again and summarily eliminated the men. Throughout the merge, Kim collectively won four of the last five Immunity Challenges, and, with a Hidden Immunity Idol in her possession, Kim was essentially invincible. Following her victory at the final two Immunity Challenges, and the eliminations of Alicia and Christina, Kim found herself in the final three with her closest friends, Chelsea and Sabrina. Kim's quiet yet destructive strategy earned the respect and votes of seven of nine Jury members, crowning her as the 24th Sole Survivor. At the live Reunion Show, Kim won an additional $100,000 for winning the Fan Favorite Award.Kim Spradlin's Survivor Wikia Bio RHAP Appearances First Appearance (Exit Interview): May 14, 2012Kim and The Gang: Interviews with the Final Five From Survivor One World Kim made her first appearance in her exit interview for One World. Rob wants to know at what point did Kim come to the same realization that he did… that no matter what she did or who she took to the end, she was going to win the game? Rob wants to know how much of a Survivor education did Kim have before she came into the game. Rob also wants to know if Kim ever got to find out what the right answer was to the question that Troyzan had for her at the final tribal council. We also find out if Kim ever told anybody else besides Chelsea if she had the hidden immunity idol. Rob and Nicole ask Kim if she could tell us what animals the rest of The One World cast look like and Rob talks to Kim about if she would return to play in an all-star edition of Survivor and how she might fare against the best of the best. Second Appearance: September 28, 2012Kim Spradlin On Avoiding Survivor’s Booby Traps Kim made her official recap debut, covering the second episode of Survivor: Philippines. She talked about her recent engagement, the downfall of Roxy Morris, the developing "showmance" between Angie Layton and Malcolm Freberg, and the search for the immunity idol from both Jonathan Penner and from RC Saint-Amour. Third Appearance (Reality Rally): April 9, 2013LIVE From Reality Rally with Hatch, Kim, Phillip, Brenchel & More Kim appeared in her first video interview on RHAP when Rob went to the 3rd Annual Reality Rally in Temecula, California. Fourth Appearance: September 20, 2013Kim Spradlin on the Survivor Blood vs Water Premiere Kim covered the premiere of Survivor: Blood vs. Water and her three former castmates currently in the game: Colton Cumbie, Kat Edorsson, and Monica Culpepper. She also answers a number of questions, including: *What would Kim’s husband have done if she was sent to Redemption Island? *Did the tribe of new players make the right decision by voting out Marissa? *Was Gervase’s trash talk worse than Troyzan? *Does Russell Hantz think Kim Spradlin is a legend of Survivor? *Why did Kim Spradlin recently spend 8 hours in jail? Fifth Appearance (Know-it-Alls): December 3, 2013Kim Spradlin Rocks on a Special Survivor Know-It-Alls Kim made her Survivor Know-it-Alls debut, pinch hitting for Stephen Fishbach, after episode 12 of Blood vs. Water. Sixth Appearance: September 26, 2014Kim Spradlin Recaps the San Juan Del Sur Premiere Kim returned to RHAP two seasons later after the birth of her baby to talk about the premiere of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. The topics she talked about include: *Jeremy's Day 1 alliance making *Josh's stray vote for Baylor at Tribal Council *Does Kim want her last name used as an adjective to describe Reality TV contestants? *What are Kim’s feelings about placing 4th on the RHAP all-time poll? *What are Kim’s thoughts on the Blood vs. Water format? *Of last season’s standouts, who would Kim most want to play against? *Which pair does Kim think will go the furthest in the game? Seventh Appearance: March 24, 2016Survivor Kaoh Rong Episode 6 Recap with Kim Spradlin After taking a break of a year and a half to raise her second child, Kim returned to the podcast to discuss the sixth episode of Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. They talked about Aubry's recent flip, the dynamics going into the merge, and the possibility of the "super idol." Eighth Appearance: December 14, 2016Survivor 33, Finale Top 6 Interviews with Kim Spradlin Kim served as Rob's co-host as they interviewed the top 6 castaways from Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X live on the red carpet at the season's finale. Miss Survivor 2013 Since she competed on Survivor in the year 2012, Kim was an eligible contestant to be voted Miss Survivor 2013. On January 22, 2013, Kim was revealed to be one of the top three vote getters in the first round of popular voting and therefore moved on to the next round.The Top 3 Finalists for Miss Survivor are Revealed In her finalist interview on January 28, Kim talked about her upcoming wedding and admitted that she thought fellow competitor Chelsea Meissner would make a better Miss Survivor. For her talent, she talked about what animals her competitors looked like.Miss Survivor Finals: Kim Spradlin Interview After participating in a live debate with fellow finalists Chelsea Meissner and RC Saint-Amour, it was revealed on February 12 that Kim had finished in third place with 20% of the final votes. Other Appearances and Facts *Kim took a picture of herself as an entry in Rob's "Tundra CAPtion Contest". She is depicted standing in her bridal store wearing a tundra hat made by fellow Survivor winner Aras Baskauskas. The winning caption in the contest belonged to user Brian Whitehead, who entered "The Bride may get cold feet, but you won’t with a Tundra Hat."Tundra CAPtion Contest Week 2: Kim Spradlin *Kim's last name has become an RHAP meme, specifically because of Tony Vlachos's mispronunciation of it as "Sprawdlin" during his post-season interview. References External Links *Kim Spradlin's Twitter page Category:People Category:Survivor